La Enciclopedia Equestriana
by ElRecolectordeFics
Summary: Respuestas serias paralas preguntas que siempre tuvo de Mlp:Tipo de Gobierno,tecnologia y cosas como esas seran resultas aqui
1. Chapter 1

Hola Bronys y Analiticos de Fanfiction,vengo a presentarles este pequeño proyecto el cual explicare a continuacion:

El proyecto consiste en analizar detenidamente el mundo de Equestria,atraves de preguntas suyas yo me pondre a investigar cosas que ustedes alguna vea se preguntaron como:¿Que clase de Gobierno es Equestria?,¿Sera Twilight una princesa o es acaso una forma bonita de decir "Ministr de relaciones exteriores e interiores? y cosas como esas,investigacion de la tecnologia y explicacion de lo que ellos llaman "Magia" Atraves de la fisica y la quimica

Si isted esta interesado dejen un review con su pregunta o capitulo que quiera analizar y yo con gusto se los respondere en el siguiente capitulo,Los espero


	2. ¿Twilight es en realidad una princesa?

Hola Lectores o fantasmas que solo vienen a ver el titulo y se van a hacer alguna cosa de su interes,aqui por fin recibi una pregunta muy interesante:¿Que posicion politica tiene Twilight y sus amigas? Pues Iniciemos

Sociedad Equestriana

Como podemos ver Equestria es una Monarquia,o eso es lo que la gente desinterezada cree al ver Mlp,pues bien,si hacemos un analizis a detalle notaremos que esto no es asi

Equestria es una Diarquia,lo que significa que tanto Luna como Celestia tienen el mismo poder sobre Equestria,pero creo que nos desviamos del tema

Twilight Sparkle le ah demostrado a ambas gobernantes que tiene la capacidad de emplear su inteligencia,razonamiento y su actitud para resolver diversas clases de disputas que de no ser solucionadas por ella y las portadoras es casi seguro que habria una pelea o incluso guerra

Tomemos de ejemplo al Imperio de Cristal y Equestria,Twilight intervino de forma indirecta en el gobierno de Imperio,no se sabe con exactitud el porque Cadance logro obtener el titulo de Princesa en un Imperio(Ojo que si hablamos de imperio es obvio que hay un Emperador)

Si Twilight no hubiera evitado que el Rey (Sigo creyendo que deberian decirle emperador)Sombra tomara el poder,seguramente y como lo mostraron en el programa,su mundo terminaria igual que el nuestro:Problemas por el cambio climatico,violencia(Efecto posguerra) y seguramente alguna clase de guerra fria imlulsada por el nuevo gobierno del Imperio(Sombra no tendra el poder por mucho,es como la actual Venezuela,Maduro y Sombra tendran que caer algun dia)

Como ya se habran dado cuenta,las portadoras cumple un papel fundamental en la sociedad,su mayor arma nunca fueron los elementps en si,sino su capacidad de resolver conflictos tanto internos como externos

Con respecto a Sunset y Starlight,ellas no se quedan atras,Sunset no creo que tenga un papel en el gobierno pero si lo tuviera seguramente seria de Embajadora en el mundo humano,claro que esto estaria oculto para muchos pero estoy mas que seguro que si algo le pasa al mundo humano la primera en avisarle a su ex-maestra seria la pony de melena ardiente(cada ves que prendo un cerillo me viene a la cabeza la melena de Sunset,creo que debo ir al psicologo¿no creen?)

Starlight,sin palabras:Gran capacidad magica,paciencia y habilidad para ejecutar hechizos que sospecho que ni Celestia conocia,.Todas estas cualidades hacen que Starlight sea una gran genio,una genio que se conforma en vivir de manera tranquila en la ciudad en potencia de Poniville,Estoy seguro que Celestia y Luna admiran mucho a Starlight,ya que apesar de que ambas monarcas hayan vivido por mucho ellas nunca lograron a tener un poder similar al de ella,seguramente ella seria una gram rival contra Tirek,en conclusion Starligh seria como uma figura que resaltara en la futura historia Equestriana

En Conclusion,Twilight seria algo asi como la Onu,siempre manteniendo la paz dentro y fuera de su pais,como dije,lo de primcesa es una forma bonita de decirlo ya que la amistad es universal y por lo tanto no tiene dueño

Que mas les puedo decir,la verdad es que no me gustaria decirles algo de las Mane6 que ustedes como todo Brony fiel ya saben,no tienen mucha fuerza,ni demasiada inteligencia,pero su sola forma de ser salvo a Equestria de cometer los mismos errores que cometieron los humanos,y la verdad aunque a algunos les duela admitirlo,la sociedad Pony es muy superior a la nuestra.

Antes de que salgan con sus:"nisitris tinimis irmis itimicis"(nosotros tenemos armas atomicas") o sus "nisitris tinimis smirtphinis"(nosotros tenemos Smartphones).La Tecnologia no hace a una sociedad mas avanzada,lo que hace a una civilizacion superior es el razonamiento y valores morales de una,por que ni la mayor tecnologia del mundo frenara la delincuencia,corrupcion y racismo de nuestra sociedad,y mas si la inteligencia artificial que controle todo en un futuro aprenda de nosotros por que seguramente no nos querrian ni de esclavos,de que sirve un esclsvo que te puede apuñalar por la espalda

Bueno,tengo aun mucha teorias,probablemente en el proximo episodio explique la ciencia de "la magia", y el Origen de los Alicornios,no olviden dejar su pregunta en la caja de Reviews,Bye


	3. El porque de los Alicornios

Hola lectores,aqui denuevo con una nueva explicacion a sus dudas en "La Enciclopedia Equestriana",Bien,para comenzar vamos a responder la pregunta de un usuario:"Si se sabe que Celestia y Luna fueron convertidas en Alicornios,¿Quien lo hizo?¿por que FlutterHeard tambien lo es?

Analizaremos ciertos puntos para averiguarlo y les mostrare la posible respuesta

Genetica

Veamos este punto,si ustedes vierom este curso en la escuela sabran que existe algunos sindromes y alteraciones en el ADN humano,una de estas alteraciones es la del "Super Hombre",usualmente los genes de cada genero som asi,para la mujer: XX, y para el varon: XY,pero la alteracion de la que hablamos have que alfunas personas nascan con sus gemes de esta manera: XXY o XXX

Biologia Pony

Bien,supongamos que en el pony hay 3 genesX:Pegaso,Y:Unicornio,yZ:Terrestre-Normal

Ahora si mesclamos los genes saldrian algo asi para las especies Equinas:

Pegaso:ZX

Unicornio:ZY

Terrestre:ZZ

Esto segun la Genetica mas aceptada

Variacion

Ahora preguntemonos,¿Y si el ser alicornio es una variacion Genetica?,pues seria mas o menos asi: XYZ,lo que es en el mundo humano una alteracion que en efecto,no se nota ya que la alteracion del Super hombre no trae cambios,en Equestria seria una bendicion,digo ¿a quien no le gustaria ser alicornio?

Pues,imaginemos que algunos alicornio existieron en la antiguedad y decidieron guardar la alteracion genetica atraves del tiempo,sabemos que los alicornios tienen una capacidad magica mas desarrollada que un unicornio comun

Posible respuesta

Bien,ahora Celestia y su hermana son como la Actual Twilight Sparkle,su mentor los transforma en Alicornios,ahora ¿como es esto posible? Pues para eso tendria que hacer una explicacion sobre la magia y eso lo hare en otro capitulo,conformense com saber que modificaron el ADN de ambas y Boom,un par de alicornios

¿Inmortales?

Pues nop,,esto es algo erroneo,si es que fueran inmortales los antiguos alicornios de gemeraciomes pasadas esarian gobernando Equestria,si es cierto que los Alicornios tienen una vida muy larga y el envejecimiento no las afecta,pero eso no las salva de una buena navaja recien afilada atravezando su cuero

Y por Ultimo,¿Por que Flutterheard nacio alicornio? Pues veamos,esto es algo similar a lo de Dbz,por mas mescla de ADN tienes,menor sera tu capacisad para retener tu magia,Armor tiene los siguienyes Genes:XY,y Cadamce:XYZ,ahora luego de la mescla gemetica justa,ente sale esta combinacion:X2yz,como ven,hay dos genes de magia lo cual la hace mas poderosa pero al mismo tiempo mas inestable,si es que hubiera sido otro gen como el de los pegasos pues ella estaroa volando por los aires

Esto fue todo,dejen sus preguntas Ramdon y si pueden dejenlas con datos como la ultima pregunta que recibi,Bye


	4. La Magia:explicacion simple y razonable

Hola lectores,aqui un nuevo episodio en el cual responderemos las siguientes incognitas:¿Cuanto tarda el tren en partir desde Poniville hasta Canterlot? Y ¿porque hay magia en Mlp EG?,bien ,habia otra pregunta en la cual me preguntaban el cuanto se demoraria recorrer toda Equestria en tren y yo les respondo,no soy un fisico nuclear asi que esa pregunta no puede ser respondida,respondamos las dos restantes,empezare con la que mas me intereso y es el porque hay magia en EG

Veamos primero lo que yo aun no les explique y es la explicacion racional de la magia,pues bien,la magia es como decirle un modificador de la naturaleza,tiene la capacidad de transformar y modificar los objetos a nivel molecular,tomemos de ejemplo al Agua,H2O,imaginemos que un unicornio quiere que esa agua se transforme en Hidrogeno,pues muy simple,por medio de una fuerza separa al Oxigeno de un lado quedando tan solamente H2(2 Hidrogenos),separas ambas y boom,hay tienes tu hidrogeno,buen,en el caso de la transformacion de objetos seria casi lo mismo pero de manera mas complicada,cambiando desde color por medio de los pigmentos,dureza,tamaño,etc

En si la Magia es algo asi como una fuerza que permite unir y separar moleculas,controlarlas claro,por ejemplo la telelportacion,tu ves que cuando Twilight se teleporta desaparece y aparece de un punto a otro,pues no,ella simplemente lanzo todas las moleculas de su cuerpo a la velocidad de la luz,como tu sabes,Energia=MasaxVelocidad de la Luz,por lo tanto Twilight lanzo las moleculas de su cuerpo comviertiendolas en cierto momento en energia,una invisible para el ojo Humano y Equino,en si Twilight se convierte en enegia al viajar a tan altas velocidades

En conclusion,la magia no es mas que ciencia sin explicar,Oh,lo acabo de expkicar,por lo tanto acbo de transformar la magia en ciencia,como lo ven ¿han volado?¿les dio un derrame cerebral?,yo creo que no

Pues si hay magia en Equestria de manera obvia lo debe haber en la tierra,incluso en nuestro mundo,no me sorprenderia que en un futuro transformaramos una manzana en una naranja

En conclusion,la magia cumple con las leyes de la fisica por lo tanto es universal

Por cierto,si consideramos la distancia que podemos apreciar desde el pueblo de Poniville hasta Canterlot yo diria que en un horas estarias aya

Aca un Datazo curioso:¿Alguna ves leyeron el fic My Little Dashi?,pues segunrecuerdo Celestia llego a la tierra luego de 20 años a la tierra,pero como ella y el restl viajaron a la velocidad de la luz lograron huir del tiempo,ahora,si tomamos en cuenta que al teleportarse a la tierra les tardo 20 años y la teleportacion se da en velocidad de la luz podemos concluir que el plameta Equino se encuentra a unos 20 años Luz de la tierra,teniendo este datazo podemos concluir que al regresar a Equestria ya habrian pasado 20 años desde su partida y seguramente muchos ya esten en una edad avanzada,las CMC tendrian algo asi como 28 años,Luna no podria encargarse del Gobierno por mucho asi que no seria de extrañarse que tuviera alguna clase de senadores o ministros que se encargen de ello

Como dije,el tiempo no afectara a las Viajeras, por lo tanto para lo que ambos planetas fueron 20 años para ellas fueron menos de 10 minutos

Esto fue todo,no olviden dejar sus dudas en la caja de reviews y si se me esta pasando un dato por alto avisenme,hasta la proxima


	5. ¿Religion en Equestria?

Hola lectores,bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de "La Enciclopedia Equestriana",la pregunta de esta noche es la siguiente:¿los ponys tendran religion?,es la hora de analizar,no se si este recuerdo es falso o real,en un episodio escuche decir a Pinkie "Oh por Dios",y de ves en cuando en la version original dice "Oh my Good",veamos primero a Pinkie,Pinkie suele decir cosas al azar,la mayoria referencias,digamos que Pinkie dice en una ocacion una de sus tonterias aleatorias y de su mente saca algo que oyo de vaya a saber usted,la palabra "Dios",ah,miren esto muchachos,una pista,eso quiere decir que si hay una religion es monoteista(creen en un solo dios),ahora veamos algo de nuestro mundo

La Religion,tomemos de ejemplo a la religion Cristiana(la mas sobrevalorada)bien,la religion en un principio y por papel fundamental busca controlar a la poblacion,y no,no es como una clase de control mental ni nada,es que una persona creyente dificilmente asesinaria a una persona sabiendo que de hacerlo se iria al "Infierno"

¿lo ven?,eso funciona en la poblacion humana de la edad medieval,los animales (delincuentes,violadores,corruptos,etc) abundaban,incluso hoy en dia,por esa razon es que la gente suele atar la moral con la religion,en otras palabras es una forma de controlar a la gente ignorante que no puede experimentar la empatia

Espero que no haya ofendido a nadie,como dije esa fue su mision inicial y se volvio tan popular que hasta el dia de hoy nadie puede dejar de seguir una religion sin sentirse precionado por tus familiares los cuales te dicen "Satanas" solo porque criticaste a un cura violador de menores

Coff,pasando al tema de los ponys,como ven la sociedad Equestriana no necesita ni necesitara de una religion,pero Equestria es una nacion,no el planeta entero,recuerden que en la antigua Europa los mayores creyentes se encontraban en los reinos españoles y en la actual Francia mientras que en otros pueblos no sabian ni que era una ostia,pues si es que por alguna razon hubiera una religion seria fuera del reino de Equestria y aun no hubiera llegado a su maximo nivel de extension,como algunas personas dicen,no se necesita vivir con la amenaza de un ser superior para tener una buena moral

¿Que significa eso entonces?,pues que la referencia que hizo Pinkie solo fue uno de los rumores de un reino lejano y se le hizo gracioso usarlo en esa ocacion,en conclusion no,no hay religion en Equestria,en el planeta si pero no en esa nacion

Recuerden dejar sus preguntas,cada fin semana les respondere de esta forma,aun me quedare despierto asi que dejen sus preguntas en la caja de reviews,bye


End file.
